


The Perfect Christmas

by evanescentdawn



Series: Hinny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humour, Lots of Ridiculousness, Making Out, Post-Canon, fightfortherightsofhouseelves's Hinny Christmas Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: As per Christmas tradition, Harry and Ginny sneak out for a little time alone.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hinny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Perfect Christmas

“Well, _hello there_.” Ginny breathes, slightly rapidly from the running. It’s ridiculous, and Harry can’t help the large smile that breaks out and the large fondness that clenches his heart. 

He tries to put a lid on his smile, the bursts of laughter that are escaping—and is horribly failing—as he does a weird combination of smirking, narrowing his eyes in what he _thinks_ is a attractive way.

The wardrobe is small and annoyingly full of clothes. Harry also has to be carefully aware of his wand as it is providing their only light.

“ _Hello_ , there.” He whispers back, voice all low and throatily. It’s not very creative but sue him, it’s been a long day.

Ginny giggles.

Harry tries very hard not to pout.

He settles for a glare. “It’s not funny.” He sighs. And hopes he puts every of his disappointment in that.

“That—that was _terrible_.” She wheezes out, dimples and grin large and it’s hard to be mad when she’s like that. (He loves her so terribly mad, and decides he deserves his friends mocking. He _is_ an utterly hopeless married man. As if they are any better.)

“Well, you try to be flirty and all witty when your dead tired and can still hear the screams and screeches of your family—seriously, what on hogwarts is going on out there—when all you want is time with your wife but _nooo!_ Harry Potter! You must think of a quick-perfect, now, before kissing your wife and deal with her mocking your response, which you did think very hard of. (He didn’t) Despite! The comradeship! The love you vowed! Yes, it’s all—”

“ _Okay_ , I heard you.” Ginny takes his face with her hands, and says that in that fond-I-love-you-so-much-you-ridiculous-man tone, before kissing him. It makes his chest go all warm tingly and knows his flushing in the cheeks slightly. 

She pulls back, before he gets to respond. And there’s a hint of smirk on her face. “There’s your kiss, sleeping beauty. You going to wake up anytime soon and give your dashing prince a kiss back?”

_What? How did she..._

“Or are you—”

Harry muffles the rest of her words as he slots his lips on hers and pushes her backwards. He hits his elbows on something and it fucking hurts but he ignores it, focusing on Ginny. He’ll give a her a kiss, so mind blowing, she’ll be _sorry_.

(He knew he should’ve have never let Lily out of his sight. He loves her but merlin, she can’t a secret for _her life._ )

Ginny makes a noise in his mouth and he feels weak in this knees. Forgets the reason he’s doing this, as Ginny captures his wrist and their position is switched with him being pressed painfully on the wall and throughly, kissed. He’s not complaining. He fumbles and manages to run his hands through her skull.

God, he’ll never get over that. The sensation of her hair tangled in his fingers and that sweet, flowery smell that he gets when he gets close. Oh, only if he can see the firey redness of it as she kisses him. But his wand long fallen and light flickered out.

His lungs are starting to burn, and they separate, gasping. Taking in quickly the oxygen needed—damned, restricting human bodies—before they are on each other again.

Yes, Harry thinks, as his heart races and Ginny does that thing with her tongue that he _loves,_ escaping the Christmas party was their best decision _ever._

Then, that’s when the wardrobe door flings out and comes, Mrs Weasley’s shriek.

He spoke too soon.

Damn it.

(At least it wasn’t the kids or George, this time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, this was so fun to write! These two OWN my heart. I love them so much. Ahh. 
> 
> I wasn’t expecting to really write something for this—then, I had read the other stuff and... went why not?
> 
> I am glad I did! 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading! *grins* You’re a gem. ♥️


End file.
